The Biggest Gymshipping Fic There Ever Was
by Nakamura Namiko
Summary: This is going to be the longest Gymshipping fic ever. Misty has just returned from the Togepi Festival, and she's got a special someone on her mind. For all Gymshippers. MistyxBrock both POVs with Mommyshipping elements and Rocketshipping.
1. Misty's Song For Brock

The Biggest Gymshipping Fic There Ever Was

By Nakamura Namiko

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters (unless otherwise noted). I am not in the mood to say anything else.

Chapter One – Misty – Song for Brock

The magic that used to be in the air

Has come and gone away

The pain inside this aching heart

Grows stronger every day

My Togetic has flown

Now I'm all alone

Mist shadows the sun

And sapphire skies fade to gray

I just want you to know

No matter what you do

You can always count on me

To be in love with you

I tried and tried and tried

To conceal my love for you

Now I'm longing deep inside

That you knew

I watch the days go by

And it's hard not to cry

I sit outside and watch the rain

My life has been thrown down the drain

I just want you to know

No matter what you do

You can always count on me

To be in love with you


	2. My Mushy Monologue: Misty

Chapter Two

My Mushy Monologue – Misty

Say what you like, but I'm not the kind of girl who'd go for a guy like Ash Ketchum. I mean, seriously. He's two years younger than I am, for one thing, and he's wrapped up in his "I am SO gonna be the world's greatest Pokemon master" world. He's a nice kid, but he dreams too big, and he's not at all romantic. I need someone really sweet, thoughtful, and caring.

Someone like Brock Feldspar.

For those of you who don't know me (I hope you _do_ know me – I'm a gym leader, for crying out loud), I'm Misty Waterflower. I'm fifteen years old, and I'm one of four Sensational Sisters at the Cerulean City Gym. When I was twelve, I began traveling with my best friends-to-be, Ash and Brock. At the age of fourteen, I had to return to Cerulean City because my stupid sister Daisy had to place third in a beauty contest and take Lily and Violet around the world. You gotta have a damned gym leader at a gym, apparently, so I became the prisoner of hell and was replaced by a ten-year-old and her eight-year-old brother. Ooh, amazing. I was torn from the love of my life. Now I spend my days battling losers and scribbling "Mrs. Brock Feldspar" all over everything. Fortunately, not all hope is lost. Sometimes, now, if it weren't for Togetic, I don't think Brock and I would be where we are now…


	3. Email Blues

Chapter Three

E-mail Blues

Note to readers: Hi! Namiko's here, always to bug the crap out of you. I hope you will enjoy my fic. Gymshipping is my favorite pairing. sports an anti-Pokeshipping badge I ask that even if you don't like Gymshipping, you still read this fic because it will also include Rocketshipping and a few Mommyshipping elements. However, I ask very politely that you don't bombard the review box with "OMG I LUV MAY U SUCK 4 DISSING HER:P" It's my story and I'm not changing it for you. I just don't like Max and May for the same reasons I made the character Misty hate them – they're sucky replacements. Yeah. And while I'm at it, also read "A Cup of Ice to Go" and SAVE THE FREAKING ENGLISH POKEMON DUB!

To: brocktherockpkmnworld.web

From: togepipkmnworld.web

Hey there!

How are you? Seen/done anything interesting lately? It's drab here and I miss you guys a lot. Togepi misses you both, too. It's just been us for a while now. I can't wait until my stupid sisters get home. If I'm lucky, they'll let me travel with you again. I hope Ash is earning all the badges he can. I have to go – Tracey's coming over and the gym is a mess. Write back! I know you have your laptop in tow.

Misty

To: togepipkmnworld.web

From: brocktherockpkmnworld.web

Hi, Misty!

We haven't been up to much yet. Ash has his first badge and May is a pain in the ass. (I didn't say that.) Can you come slug her for me?

Ooh, you and Tracey alone! Just kidding.

Love, Brock

To: togepipkmnworld.web

From: pikapipkmnworld.web

You send Brock e-mail, but none to me?

Some friend you are.

-Ash

To: pikapipkmnworld.web

From: togepipkmnworld.web

You have no writing skills.

Duh.

Misty

To: brocktherockpkmnworld.web

From: togepipkmnworld.web

I don't mind that you said that about May. Sometimes I feel like I've been replaced by Max and May. Have I been replaced, Brock?

Misty

P.S. – I don't like Tracey and you know it.

To: togepipkmnworld.web

From: pikapipkmnworld.web

XP You suck!

-Ash

To: togepipkmnworld.web

From: brocktherockpkmnworld.web

Misty –

Right now I am rolling my squinty slits of eyes at you. Do you really think you've been replaced? Oh my gawd, don't die on me, Misty. Of course you haven't been replaced. No one – or two for that matter – could replace you.

Love, Brock


	4. Team Rocket's Piss and Moan Show: Ep 1

Chapter Four Team Rocket's Piss and Moan Show: Episode One

Meowth was staring around the room. "What in blazes are we doing here?" he asked Jessie. Jessie giggled. "Well, we noticed that we had no part in this fan fic, so we yelled at Namiko and asked for our own section." Meowth stared at James, who nodded.

"But this is a Gymshipping fan fic!" Meowth shrieked.

"Your point?"

"I - so what's our section about?" Meowth didn't want the bitch-slap from Jessie. James squealed. "It's called 'Team Rocket's Piss and Moan Show!'" Meowth sweatdropped while James gleefully said "It's all about US! Pissing and MOANING! YAY!"

The Rockets were standing in a crappy TV studio. The white wallpaper was falling down and the linoleum floor was "dirty as hell," as Jessie affectionately said. In Jessie talk, it meant "James didn't wipe his shoes before he came in." James huffed when she yelled at him like that. Poor James. He really liked Jessie and she was always being mean to him.

Jessie punched Meowth out of his reverie. "You're no fun," Meowth told his friend. "I was just...thinking. This place sucks."

That was the perfect idea.

"I know what to piss and moan about!" 


End file.
